The Lord Of Winter
by Capstar
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro died, but became a human.He beacame a Vizard just for Rukia Kuchiki.He went back to save her and to kill his killer.Will he be sucessful and will Rukia still love him, even though he tired to kill her?HitsuRuki and it's a One-Shot.R&R!


_The Lord of Winter_

_By Human.Vizard_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and if I did then this would be a main pair!_

_A/N: Yeah well I was reading some one-shots and they inspired me. Also I can't write one-shots to save myself, so I apologise in advance if it is crap._

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro was rushing through the night sky of Hueco Mundo. The cold air was hitting his face with some force, causing his eyes to water up and his face to sting. He had just left Urahara's shop in search of Rukia Kuchiki, the girl he had died for.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A small white haired boy was lying on the stone ridden ground. A red haired boy called Jinta and a ravened haired girl called Ururu lifted him up and slung one of his arms over their neck. Urahara had ordered them to find the white haired boy. The walked slowly back to Urahara's shop, so that they didn't wake the young boy. Once they arrived the white haired boy was forcefully awakened by Tessai._

"_Do you remember who you are?" An old man with sandy blonde hair asked._

" _You know exactly who I am Urahara, or do I have to remind you." His voice was low and cold._

"_A little reminder would be good." Urahara's was being serious, he had to know what the boy knew._

_The white haired boy gave out a long sigh before telling them his name. "I am Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10__th__ Squad Tachio. And will someone tell me why I am in this stupid gigai ?"_

_The expression on their faces said it all, Tessai took Jinta and Ururu away. It was obvious that no one wanted to tell him what was going on._

"_I guess I should just start at the beginning." Urahara said, he was nervous he knew what Hitsugaya was capable of._

"_That's not necessary, I just want to know why I am in a Gigai and why and am not dead. I am positive that Ulquiorra killed me."_

"_I'm am not sure how are why this happened, but it would seem that you have been reincarnated as a human."_

"_A human you say, well then how the hell do I become a shinigami again?"_

"_Have you heard how Kurosaki Ichigo became a shinigami again?"_

"_Yes through hollowification, is that the only way I will become a shinigami again."_

"_I am afraid so, but you have two options. 1. You can continue living your life as a human or 2. You can become a hollow and therefore becoming a vizard."_

"_Did you really have to give me those options, it's obvious that I am going to take number 2."_

"_Well the, I guess we will start tomorrow." _

"_Why not today?"_

"_Because I said so now go get some sleep."_

_oOo_

_The next morning Hitsugaya had begun his training, he had been transformed into a normal soul (plus soul) and was now in a pit in Urahara's basement. He had been in there for 70 hours and his chain was disintegrating very fast. He knew that soon he would become a hollow. The chain started to eat itself faster and was coming closer and closer to Hitsugaya's chest._

"_What the hell is happening!" Hitsugaya shouted._

_No one answered him, they had all gone into hiding, waiting for Hitsugaya to become a hollow. Hitsugaya was beginning to transform, he let out a painful scream as he was taken into his inner world. His inner world hadn't changed, it was still a plain sheet of ice. With the most powerful ice dragon standing in front of him._

"_Welcome back, master." Hyorinmaru spook._

"_Hyorinmaru what's going on here, what have I to do!" He was yelling, he had no idea what was going on._

"_Find me, find your Zanpakuto, the real one that is."- Millions of Zanpakuto's that looked like Hyorinmaru appeared on the plain of ice.- " Find the real one Hitsugaya, you don't have long."_

"_Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon disappeared and left Hitsugaya to find him. He hopped that his young master was successful._

_Hitsugaya franticly looked around, he had no idea of how he was going to be successful in this task. He touched the closed sword on his left and it suddenly disappeared._

"_Shit, what the hell did Ichigo do again. Think Toushiro, think!" He thought to himself, also hoping that Hyorinmaru was listening and was willing to help. " Ichigo told me this story a million times, what did he use again? Spirit ribbons! That's it!" _

_Hitsugaya stood still and concentrated. Loads of white ribbons appeared in front of him, he concentrated looking for the only red ribbon. It appeared on his far right._

"_Gotta ya." He said out loud, and used shunpo to reach Hyorinmaru's destination._

_This time when he pulled the Zanpakuto out of the ground it remain in his hands. His inner world rapidly disappeared and before he was completely released back into reality Hyorinmaru appeared._

"_I am proud of you master."_

_oOo_

_When he was back in reality, he was out of the pit. He wore a Hollow mask that covered the whole of his head. Down the back of the mask was a line of spikes. On random areas of his body there was bandages with pins in them. When the mask fell off and bright ice blue light appeared. Once the light disappeared it revealed Hitsugaya in standard shinigami robes, his Tachio cloak and Hyorinmaru attached to his back with his green sash. Knowledge and information filled Hitsugaya's mind. Hyorinmaru was returning Hitsugaya's knowledge of him allowing him to be at the same level he was before he died. _

"_Ah, well done Hitsugaya Tachio, now we shall continue your training." Urahara had appeared out of no where._

"_I don't have time for that Urahara, can you tell me something, are they still in Hueco Mundo?"_

"_I believe so, but if you go there now you might end up killing yourself, again."_

"_That's a risk I am willing to take, now open the gate, I need to save someone."_

""_What's the magic word?"_

"_Please can you open the gate."_

"_Certainly."_

So now Hitsugaya was travelling to Lac Noches to save Rukia and to avenge his death. When he reached Lac Noches there was already a route (from the last time he was here.) that would take him straight to Rukia and this time, he shouldn't run into anyone that could killing. Even though no one would or could kill him now, he still travelled with caution. When he reached Rukia she was exactly the way he had left her, covered in both of their blood and a fatal wound in her chest. No one but him had known her whereabouts, so no one had found her yet. He ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. Rukia stirred and recognised this icy feeling.

"Shiro-Chan?" She was pleading that it was him and not someone that was going to kill her.

"It's me, don't worry I'm going to look after you. I **will** get you back alive." His voice was soft and caring. Only Rukia had heard that voice.

"But, I though you died, you did die! How are you hear I watched you die. It's not possible!" She was scared, she was pushing herself away from him but he held her tightly. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him.

"Shh, no one is going to hurt you. It really is me, I know I died but I was reincarnated. I became a vizard for you! I came back for you!" He was full of emotions and they were all beginning to come out.

Rukia opened her eyes. A small, scared, white haired boy was all she could see. It really was him! He ready did come back.

"Shiro-Chan." This time it wasn't a question, but a statement. "I can't believe you're really here. You've got to go, before they kill you again!"

"Lets make one thing clear Rukia, I refuse to leave without you alive. So I am not going anywhere with out you." He pulled her closer to his face. They continued to get closer until their lips met. Rukia's kiss warmed Hitsugaya's cold body, whist his made Rukia believe that she was going to get out of here alive. They broke the kiss and just stared lovingly into each others eyes. Hitsugaya slowly pulled Rukia and himself up, and careful helped her onto his back. They were about to leave until a familiar face appeared. Ulquiorra. He was standing in the open window, the only way to get out was through that window. He had came through I one-way entrance, and there was no possible way that they could get back through there.

"Shit, he's back." Mumbled Hitsugaya.

Blood appeared on his shinigami robes, he turned to face Rukia, she was now coughing up blood.

"Shiro-Chan, I'm dying." Her voice was faint and quite, she really was dying. How was he suppose to save her?

"_Give her your raw power, then I will be able to lend you all of my power." Hyorinmaru suggested._

"_How do I do that?" Panic was on his voice, he was sure this method could kill her._

"_It dangerous, but you already know that, all you need to do is stab her in her chest wound. That will give her enough energy to survive."_

"_Right, okay then you will transfer your power to me."_

"_That's the plan, good luck, master."_

Following Hyorinmaru's advice he shunpoed over to the nearest wall and lied Rukia against it. He quickly took his Zanpakuto out of it sheath, before he had any second thoughts he went to pierce the sword through Rukia's wound, but she spoke making him stop instantly.

"Shi..ro-Cha.n, what… what are you… doing?" Her voice was fading, if he didn't hurry she was going to die.

"I'm saving you Rukia. This might hurt though, but you will live and we both will make it out of here alive."

He quickly stabbed the wound and a ice blue and violet light appeared. Hitsugaya could feel all his energy being sucked out of him. Rukia felt great with all this new raw energy she was able to quickly heal her wound, she just hoped that Toushiro would be okay. When the light disappeared, Toushiro felt like he was going to faint, but before he could energy filled his body. This energy was not like his raw power, it was more powerful, but it felt as though good and evil had mixed to give him such powerful energy. He started to glow a dark blue colour, he immediately called Bankai.

oOo

Rukia was still propped up against the wall. She watched as the lord of winter battled the powerful Ulquiorra. Her Shiro-Chan was losing, and all three of them knew it, she wanted to help but Toushiro had warned her on more than one occasion not to interfere. Their battle raged on and there was something different about Hitsugaya's Bankai. For one thing it wasn't the usual see through ice but more of a dark blue colour, just like the glow of his resitu. Also he no longer had the time petals, his Bankai was fully matured. Toushiro had many cuts on his body and his vision was sometimes blurred by the blood, unlike Ulquiorra who only had a few cuts, but they were deep cuts so that had to count for something. Ulquiorra had just used Cero and that had force Toushiro into hiding in the corner. Ulquiorra drew his sword and pierced Toushiro close to the heart. He walked away, thinking that he had won again. Until suddenly he was a block of ice, a cero came out of no where and completely alleviated Ulquiorra. All that remained of him were ting segments of bone, that were scattered across the floor. Toushiro appeared in front of Rukia with his hollow mask on. Rukia was terrified as he raised his Zanpakuto and was about to attack her. But the attack never came. Toushiro was trying to regain control, and was forcefully pulling the mask of. The hollow inside of him screamed with pain as he regained control.

He slowly walked up to Rukia and said "It's okay, I not going to hurt you and no will hurt you."

Rukia just looked at him, still terrified. Toushiro picked her up and leaped out of the window. He was looking for the only other person he would trust his life with, Matsumoto.

oOo

Matsumoto had sensed her Tachio resitu, but it was different, it was mixed with a hollows resitu. The resitu reminded her of Ichigo's and fearing the worst she hurried to find him. Toushiro also fear that the worst had happened to his fuku-tachio hurried to find her. He was shunpo-ing everywhere until he bumped into someone. He turned his head to find that he had finally found Matsumoto. He stopped a few feet away from her and called her name. She recognised the voice and immediately turned and sprinted towards him, give both him and Rukia a bear hug.

"Tachio! I though you were dead, I'm so happy that you're alive!" Matsumoto was screaming with delight.

"I did die Matsumoto. I need you to do me a favour, take Rukia and make sure she gets out alive. I need to leave, before I kill her." Matsumoto face was full of shock and Toushiro had turned his head away out of shame.

Matsumoto followed his orders and was about to leave with a terrified Rukia on her back. But Rukia had something to say before he left.

"Shiro-Chan, you will come back. Won't you?"

"I promise you, I will come back, but only when I am sure that this power won't take over me again. Matsumoto, make it out alive please, you to Rukia, cause if you don't what do I live for?" He walked over and stood on his tip toes and lightly kissed Rukia.

oOo

It had been two years since Rukia last saw Toushiro, and both her and Matsumoto had kept their promise, they had made it out alive. Yet Toushiro still had to keep his. Two weeks ago the war had ended. No one knew who but Aizen's body way found, by Gin Ichumari ( He help Rukia and Matsumoto escape and become good again). Rukia had a faint idea who it was, she hoped with all her heart that it was Toushiro and he was alive. She was sitting in the 10th Division office room with Matsumoto. She always came her hoping that Toushiro would come back. Matsumoto didn't even try to stopped her, because she wished her Tachio would come back, but of course for different reasons. Today was like any other day, she was lying on the sofa waiting for him to appear. Matsumoto seemed extra happy today and wouldn't tell Rukia why. Rukia suddenly jerked up as she felt a familiar resitu appear, but it was different than she remembered it. She didn't believe it was him, until she saw the white haired boy standing with his Tachio clock on, at the doorway. He had grown a few inches and was now taller than Rukia. Rukia's face lit up and she ran towards him right into a hug, which turned into a kiss. That kiss turned into so much more that night.

* * *

_A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed this one-shot, it's my first. Also I was sick when I wrote this so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also can you please Read and Review? It will make me feel better, just kidding. But seriously can you please R&R. _


End file.
